Road to Ninja
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [Road to Ninja/ Tráiler] Sólo en un universo alterno de otra dimensión, Uchiha Sasuke le coquetearía a Haruno Sakura.


_**Discleimer**_: Cómo me gustaría decir que los personajes son de mi propiedad y no de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, ya que éste se empeña en ocultar lo obvio con un universo alterno para callar rumores sobre los protagonistas que él mismo provocó XD

.

**Road to Ninja**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Uchiha Sasuke estaba molesto. Su ceño fruncido lo delataba, tanto que cualquier persona que transitaba por ese estrecho pasillo se pegaba a la pared para no meterse en su camino y recibir un golpe. O si era benevolente, sólo una amenaza de muerte. Tras él, Naruto se disculpaba con todos siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su compañero de trabajo, quien se detuvo al final del pasillo frente a una puerta de madera con un pequeña plaquita en donde leía: "Masashi Kishimoto".

Sin ninguna consideración abrió de golpe la puerta caminando con prisa hasta llegar al pie del gran escritorio de caoba, y estampar ambas manos sobre la madera. Provocando que el hombre sentado en el sillón -ocupado leyendo unos papeles- alzara la vista. Antes que el Mangaka soltara alguna palabra la grave voz de Sasuke retumbó dentro de las cuatro paredes.

—¡¿Se puede saber en qué rayos estabas pensando al hacer esta última película, Road to ninja?!

El mayor ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba bastante acostumbrado a los arranques de ira del moreno vengador. Sólo se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Me pareció una idea interesante. Una nueva forma de ver las aptitudes de galantería del frío Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha le envió una nueva mirada de rencor al recordar una escena en especial.

"En un lugar de la aldea, él parado sobre un balcón sosteniendo una rosa roja con una de sus manos. Mostrando una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro de una persona de su edad, hablándole con galantería a la niña de rosados cabellos con unos particulares ojos verdes y una tímida sonrisa; Haruno Sakura. Ella era bonita, por eso decidió que ese presente sería una manera atractiva de convencerla de ser compañeros y coquetearle. Sonriéndole, pareciendo un intento patético de Don Juan…"

—No sé en qué pensabas al exagerar esa escena, la rosa estabas de más. ¡Parece que me estoy declarando! Aunque eso puedo solucionarlo.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema, Uchiha?

—¡Que me hagas ver como un imbécil regalando sonrisas por doquier a cualquier chica! Pareciendo un tonto cursi dando flores. ¡Hasta parezco un payaso! —pocas veces gritaba, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba—. ¿Sabes lo que me costó ganarme la fama de cabronazo sin sentimientos? Tengo una reputación que defender.

—Obsesionado con Naruto —refutó Kishimoto con voz baja.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con advertencia. Lo que hiciera con su vida personal estaba fuera de los rangos de la serie. Sin embargo admitía internamente que prefería que ese par de ojos verdes fueran unos azules, los cabellos rosas sustituidos por un rubio y revuelto. Y no una sonrisa tímida de labios suaves sino una gran sonrisa de dientes brillantes. Negó ligeramente, no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. No obstante el hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto ante la estridente voz de Uzumaki.

—A mi no me importa el comportamiento de Hinata, ella es mi amiga-ttebayo.

El vengador lo miró de mala manera, bastante tenía con _su _problema para aumentarle el asunto de la nueva aptitud desinhibida de la Hyuuga.

—Cállate, usurantonkachi. Éste no es tu asunto.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos con indignación. ¿Por qué su opinión no contaba? Aunque el semblante hastiado del moreno no dejaba muchas opciones para rebatir.

—Se supone que todos cambiaran de personalidad, es un contrario —continuó Kishimoto rompiendo la tensión—. Si nunca te han interesado las mujeres es obvio que aquí sí.

—_Y_ _lo dice el yaoista de closet_—susurró por lo bajo. Tampoco quería quedarse sin trabajo—. ¿Y por qué Naruto no cambió su personalidad?

—Soy el protagonista-ttebayo.

Con el simple comentario su mal humor incrementó. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No, a él no le gustaba.

¿Por qué tenía que cambiar para agradarles a más personas? Él era un vengador con complejo de hermano y todo eso. Sin contar que aún se sentía algo abochornado por el último capítulo del manga en donde Itachi le decía que siempre lo amaría: "No importa lo que decidas hacer de ahora en adelante… yo te amaré por siempre". De sólo recordarlo las mejillas se le ponían rojas de la vergüenza. Estaba muy a gusto pareciendo el chico renegado y sin sentimientos siendo perseguido por el único lazo que no pudo romper.

—Vamos, no será tan malo, teme —sonrió el blondo golpeando ligeramente su espalda—. Repite después de mí: Sólo en un universo alterno de otra dimensión, Uchiha Sasuke le coquetearía a Haruno Sakura o a cualquier otra chica.

No muy convencido y refunfuñando entre dientes comenzó a repetir, desviando la mirada a otro punto de la habitación que no fueran los inquietos orbes azules del menor.

—Sólo en un universo alterno de otra dimensión, Uchiha Sasuke le coquetearía a Haruno Sakura o a cualquier otra chica.

Parecía más idiota repitiéndolo y por alguna razón estaba funcionando. Sakura no le molestaba pero le parecía mejor aquella muchacha decidida que intentó matarlo para cumplir una meta y enfrentarlo para ser mejor cada día. No a la niña mimada siempre enamorada de él. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, resultaba que tenía que andar tras féminas a las que nunca les dedicó ni una mirada. Suspiró contando hasta diez.

—Si es todo lo que tenían que decir será mejor que se vayan. Tengo trabajo —Masashi habló con cansancio regresando la vista a sus olvidados documentos. Hizo una seña con la mano indicándoles la salida sin apartar su mirada de las hojas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Naruto, al ver dicha sonrisa -que conocía a la perfección- dio varios pasos hacia atrás saliendo discretamente por la puerta. A él tampoco le pareció mucho esa aptitud chocante que le atribuyeron al moreno. Pero como decían, sólo era un universo alterno, el manga parecía otro asunto. No sabía cómo terminaría la historia pero no quería pensar en esas cosas por ahora. Lo mejor era dejar que Sasuke sacara toda su frustración.

Cuando le dio la espalda al departamento no le sorprendió escuchar un estruendoso sonido proveniente de la oficina de su jefe.

Sasuke caminó hacia él, sacudiéndose las manos.

—Vámonos, dobe.

Sin otra palabra y viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Uchiha, Naruto suspiró resignado antes de seguirlo.

Por lo menos podían llegar a casa a comer tranquilos.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah, qué puedo decir?, la verdad es que cuando vi el tráiler de esta película me fui de espaldas, y más porque no tenia subtítulos XD, pero bueno que se va a hacer, al final resulta que le decía algo de ser compañeros, aunque creo que tal vez resulte otra cosa ¬¬, pero creo que no me va a gustar u.u**_

_**Solo me consuela (?) que es un mundo alterno ¬¬, la verdad es que hasta da escalofríos ver a Sasuke a sonreír en su fase conquistador jajaja. No sé ustedes pero a mí me agrada más el del manga y anime, con su pose altanera y desquiciado y no de niño sonrisas XD**_

_**Admito qué no sé muy bien dé que va la película o si parte de algún punto del manga o todo sea inventado (creo que es un Genjutsu), pero en ese "universo" todos tienen una personalidad contraria, pero no estoy segura, aun así no me quise quedar con las ganas de hacer algo, espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Creo que es todo por ahora!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
